Nemacolin
by G.Wings
Summary: The G-boys are sitting in a nice Earth park. The problem with it is its right by The Authors house but they don't know that!! ^^


Nemacolin  
  
By  
  
Tigeriss Lightwater  
  
I only own Tigeriss in this fick. My friend owns Wolfe. OK? Hope you like this. Enjoy!  
  
*.....* = actions  
  
8~8~8~ = sudden scene change  
  
Part. 1  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufie, and Zechs are sitting in a nice Earth park. The problem with it is its right by Tigeriss's house, but they don't that!! It's about 1 month after M and the boys have nothing to do. What they need is to relax and have fun. Man O man will they get it. ^_^  
  
Heero: Ow, pain, stiffness, child in my head needs exercise.  
  
Wufie: Pain? Stiffness!?, Exercise!? Yuy you have no right to complain like that!  
  
Heero: *in annoyed voice* Well sorry, I guess getting punched in the face,  
  
Duo: *rubes his stomach* Sorry, you told me to!  
  
Heero: *in same voice* Suffering the fact that I killed a little girl and her dog, having Wing Zero blow up with me in it, making it down to where M was in one piece, AND having Relena touch me like that is no reason to complain!  
  
Wufie: I will shut up now.  
  
All but Wufie: Thank the heavens!  
  
*Mysteries girl pops into the shadows under a tree*  
  
Mg: Do you need to relax and have fun?  
  
G boys: YES!! And who are you?  
  
Mg: Than pack a bag for a week; go report to the downtown bus station tomorrow. Quatre, give the lady at the desk your name. Ok??  
  
*Mg disappears*  
  
Trowa: Any one going?  
  
Zechs: I'm not sure...  
  
Heero: I'm going.  
  
Duo: You shore?  
  
Heero: Yep.  
  
Duo: I am so going.  
  
Quatre: I got nothing better to do.  
  
Zechs: What about the Winner Corporation?  
  
Quatre: Shut up!  
  
Trowa: if Quatera's going so am I.  
  
Zechs: I'll go; I want to see who that girl was.  
  
*All eyes turn to Wufie*  
  
Wufie: I am sick of being a dastard, so I'm in.  
  
Duo: cool lets pack!  
  
8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~ 8~8~8~8~8~8~  
  
*in a dark room lit by only a computer screen*  
  
Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!  
  
8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~ 8~8~8~8~8~8~  
  
Part. 2  
  
So the next day, the boys went down to the bus station. Quatera gave the lady at the desk his name and in a mere 5 min, the boys are on the bus to who knows where.  
  
*************************************On the  
bus**********************************  
  
Duo: Are we there yet?  
  
*Driver who turns out to be a 15 year old, wolf like girl(complete with tail!)*  
  
Driver: NO! And shut up you braided baka!!  
  
Heero: *looks at driver with glare* only I can call him that!  
  
Driver: What ever!  
  
Zechs: What's your name any way?  
  
Driver: What do you think?  
  
Zechs: Ahhhhhh............Wolfena? Wolfress? Wolfe?  
  
Driver: Last one lighting boy.  
  
10 min latter  
  
*Wolfe gets the feeling she's being watched. She turns her head to see a single green eye looking at her*  
  
Wolfe: What are you looking at!  
  
Trowa: ......................  
  
Quatre: WE SHUOLDN'T BE FIGHTING AT ALL!!  
  
Wolfe: Grrrr, don't make me stop driving.  
  
Trowa...  
  
Wolfe: Right.................  
  
1 hour latter  
  
*MG pops out of nowhere *  
  
Mg: What's up boys?  
  
Zechs: Who are you? And are those strips and a tail I see?  
  
Mg: Yepper, and isn't it obvious?  
  
* G boys shake their heads no*  
  
Mg: I'm the author.  
  
Duo: Y-y- you're the author! Than this is a fanfick!  
  
Author: WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE?  
  
Wufie: What's your name?  
  
Author: Tigeriss  
  
Trowa: Where are we going?  
  
Wolfe & Tigeriss: Nemacolin. [2]  
  
G boys: ok...  
  
* Wolfe looks in mirror*  
  
Wolfe: It's the girls!!!  
  
*All look back to see Noin, Hilde, Sally, Relena in a van with Dorothy at the wheel*[1]  
  
G boys: HHHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wolfe: curse them!!!  
  
Tigeriss: Why don't you? You've seen ''Rath of the Ninja'' enough times.  
  
*Wolfe gets very evil looking grin on her face*  
  
Wolfe: Take the wheel.  
  
Tigeriss: ok  
  
*Wolfe pulls a ball out of nowhere and starts bouncing it up and down and starts chanting that little demon girls chant*  
  
Wolfe:*chanting in little girl voice*1 attack 2 attack 3 attack 4 the mother was killed on the first attacke and her daughter too.....First attack 2nd attack 3rd attack on the 4 attack tears were sent to the under world....... *evil voice* And that's where you'll go too.......!!!!"  
  
* Big @$$ mushroom explosion*  
  
Wolfe: YESSS I DID I KILLED RELANA!!!!! YYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!  
  
Tigeriss: I truly wish that was the case but this is no a death flick .  
  
Wolfe:$#^ $*^$^% #)(&(&#@! !*^%?^*%!!!!!  
  
Tigeriss: Watch you tongue! The bright side is we get to kill Peasebrat [3] some more!  
  
*All cheer*  
  
5 min latter  
  
Wolfe and Tigeriss: We're here!  
  
Wufie: *jaw drops to ground* this place is huge!  
  
Tigeriss: It has its own small runway and 2 golf courses.  
  
G-boys: cool!!!  
  
Wolfe: Lets get you checked in.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) [1] I didn't put Catherine in there because she's Trowa's big sis.  
  
[2] This is a very nice resort/ spa bout two hours drive from where I like. Been there once and wrote this while I was there. And I loved it.  
  
[3] That's my little nickname for she use it if you want ^_^  
  
*~*~*  
  
Well that turned out better than I thought! Well what do you think? There will be more I promise Tell me if you like it. 


End file.
